Accidntel Deth
by WP
Summary: Thelma and Ella have a little chat at Max's place post detox


A/N: Hey, so Hex is awesome. And I just read the Jemima interview that says Christina Cole isn't coming back. So yeah, then I felt especially sad cause as jaded as I am, I didn't panic when she died, I was sure it was a plot point and she'd come back somehow. That'll show me for getting all cocky. Anyway, this is my first Hex as is obvious to see since there's only 5 now. Anyway, enjoy and leave a wee review.

**Accidntel Deth**

Thelma hovering around the bed that Ella had occupied the last couple of days now. Both of them were hyper-aware of the ghost's utter guilt. Ella could see it coming off her in waves.

The demon hunter, who had for centuries been looking at the world as a simple place where everything was black and white, was now unsure. She knew that Thelma had sold her out, she may as well of handed her to Azazeal already dead and cremated. But she also knew why.

And that's where her own guilt came in to it. She'd never ever think of admitting it but she had been the one to kill Cassie. She may not have meant it but it was her hand driving the dagger through the Witch's heart. And she would never forget that.

Thelma's feeling's towards the blonde were always obvious, always on show and although the idea of love still disgusted her, she knew it was why Thelma's spirit was still there, still fighting the good fight with her friend.

Thelma began to rant. "There's nothing good to eat in here. Max obviously gave up on food. Probably just get's wasted instead. You know, there's only bread and jam, what use is that when I can eat whatever I want and not gain a pound?"

"What did he give you for me?" She asked abruptly.

Thelma froze, mouth agape and all. Slowly her brain processed and she regained function of her mouth. "I didn't trade you. I-I didn't know wha-"

Ella interrupted not wanting another apology. "You gave him the stone of bellial and he gave you what? It better have been something good. And I'm not going to leave it to my imagination. Not after the past 3 days of hell... and psychosis."

Thelma's gaze fell to the floor. Ella had been tortured and she was unrecognisable as the stark raving nutcase that had become addicted to the thing killing her. Thelma had only ever seen her as a tough, cold, damn sexy demon hunter.

"Thelma just bloody well tell me." She said with surprising softness.

When Thelma finally looked up at Ella, her eyes were brimming with tears, the pain she felt became all too obvious.

"He gave me her." She whispered quietly.

Ella frowned.

Thelma continued after trying to swallow back the lump in her throat. "She wasn't finished yet and he brought her to me." Thelma let out a half sob, half smile, "We could touch. I'd almost forgotten what it was like to touch her." Thelma paused. She needed to collect herself. "We talked. She... She gave me her final gift. Told me that when things got bad and I didn't know what to do that I should trust in it. I did. She left a message, on the mirror to tell me that you were in danger. She's the one who told me the Seraph was actually one of the Nephilim."

Ella's eyebrow's knitted once again. "How?"

Thelma could feel Cassie's lip's on her's again as she thought back to their meeting. But she couldn't think about that now. Instead she tried to detach from her feelings. "Cassie kissed me. She gave me breath to use when I didn't know how to help. So I breathed on the mirror and the message was there. She saved you."

Ella tried to ignore Thelma's harsh tone as she spoke her last sentence. "I'll have to thank her for that someday."

And then she broke. "But you can't! Remember you stabbing her in the back and damning her soul to darkness?"

"Yes, I'd conveniently forgot that I killed one of the only colleagues I've made in over 500 years." Ella returned with just as much venom.

Thelma stood up from the bed and looked at Ella in disgust. "That's all she was to you? A fucking 'colleague!"

"Do you think that all the women Azazeal went after, Cassie's relative's, were all ready to help me defeat Azazeal? Sorry to ruin it but they weren't. I fought Azazeal alone for all this time and one stupid mistake leads to Malachi. Something had to be done and she understood that even if she couldn't go through with it." Ella's rage disappeared. "If I could change that day, I would."

Thelma plonked back down on the edge of the bed. "So would I." She said sadly her head drooped. She watched her tears drop onto her hands leaving little transparent splash's.

Ella reached out her hand intending to place it on Thelma's back but she soon realised that the effort would be useless. Thelma was a ghost, untouchable literally. Luckily, she changed path before Thelma could catch on and patted the bed. "Lie down."

Thelma complied and curled up on her side facing Ella. It didn't take long for the demon hunter to mimic her position. As they lay side by side facing one another there was a comfortable silence. A few more tears quitely escaped the ghost's eyes but they went unnoticed, simply a part of her.

Eventually, Thelma decided to say what was still playing on her mind. "I don't know why I'm here."

Ella smiled slightly. "I do. You're a part of this Thelma. You are the only one who can help me keep the world safe from the Nephilim."

Thelma shook her head. "But this wasn't my destiny, I'm not a witch. I'm just a pathetic ghost."

"You're a ghost yes but you are not pathetic. You've saved people, you've saved me and without you, the fight would probably be over by now."

Thelma's eyes flickered to look at Ella for a moment. "Lying cow."

Ella smirked. "Ok but still, I'm glad you're around."

"I knew you fancied me." She said deadpan.

"You'd be lucky to have someone with my experience."

"You think you can teach me something?"

"Oh, I could teach you things you've never heard of."

Thelma pouted. "I am your willing student."

"Does that mean you'll take order's from now on?" Ella asked half seriously.

"Only if it leads to a screaming orgasm, otherwise it could go either way."

Ella rolled her eyes.


End file.
